Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2013-243341 (Patent Document 1) has described an electronic component in which an electronic device mounted on a substrate is covered with a frame member and a cover member. Further, Patent Document 1 has described a photocurable resin, a thermosetting resin or others, as examples of a joining material for bonding the frame member and the cover member.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2002-289718 (Patent Document 2) has described a solid-state image pickup apparatus in which a solid-state image pickup element mounted on a substrate is covered with a frame member and a cover member. Patent Document 2 has described that an upper surface of the frame member and the cover member are bonded to each other via an ultraviolet-ray curable resin. In Patent Document 2, a glass epoxy resin is included in exemplified materials for the frame member.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2012-217021 (Patent Document 3) has described a solid-state image pickup apparatus in which a solid-state image pickup element mounted on a substrate is covered with a frame member and an optical member (cover member). Patent Document 3 has described that the frame member and the substrate are bonded to each other by a thermosetting resin and that the frame member and the optical member are bonded to each other by an ultraviolet-ray curable resin.